


Everybody says that nothing ever last forever

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternative ending to HP:TDH2, Drarry, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Drarry Drabble





	Everybody says that nothing ever last forever

-Harry Potter is dead!- Voldermort shouted gladly.-Come here Draco... Well done..  
Everyone looked at Malfoy who's eyes started hurt as he saw less and less. Trying to stop tears he approached the Lord.  
-Now join your parents. We are proud of you Draco.  
Wizard did as he was said still trying to hold tears until he saw Harry in Hagrid arms getting up.  
-Potter!- Draco shouted as he run to him away from his parents.  
-Malfoy!- Hermione warned getting her wand.  
-It's okay.-Harry said to everyone's surprise.  
Blonde approached him and kissed him without thinking. They heard few screams and gasps.   
-I thought you are dead.-Draco whispered as they pulled away.  
-Well I'm not.- Harry smiled.- Sorry Draco.   
-Shut up already.- Malfoy whispered kissing him again.


End file.
